War of the Waters
by Onitna
Summary: A harmless outing turning into a well planned attack. Two opponents face off with water as their choice of weapon. (Side fic to A Life's Debt or a Firey New Beginning?)
1. Default Chapter

Just a little note to all our readers, to keep you from getting confused. This one-shot has two chapters for a reason. When we first wrote this we tried to make a serious little fic. However the next day when we went back over it we made some drastic changes and it resulted in the second chapter. The second version is our pitiful attempts to be humorous. When you review we would like your opinion on how far we missed for what we were aiming for. Unfortunately, several of you will mostly likely never read this and get rather confused. 

Sincerely,

Aigroe

****

War of the Waters

(A sidefic to A Life's Debt or A New Beginning)

Yusuke held his breath as an all-to-familiar brunette rounded the corner. She halted tugging the strap of the heavy bag higher up on her shoulder before continuing at a slow steady pace. 

T-minus five, and counting… 

Two brown shoes tread on the cracked pavement. Soft white socks wrapped around slender shins as she moved forward completely oblivious to the danger looming in her near future. 

__

T-minus four…

A cold breeze played with the edge of the pleated light blue skirt making the heat of the dry day bearable. She turned coming to a stop, her back towards him. 

T-minus three…

Amber eyes scanned the grounds around her looking for the sole reason she was outside in the hot weather. 

__

T-minus two…

Pink lips parted as her eyes sparked angrily. Yusuke's arms extended over the windowsill, her brown hair only inches below him. 

T-minus one…

"Yusuke better be out here. I didn't abandon a perfectly good…"

Drop-off… 

A sudden shriek shattered the quiet atmosphere as it pierced through the silent air. 

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

She whirled water flinging in all directions from outraged form as a now empty bucket bounced on the grass. 

A cheeky grin appeared on the troublemaker's face as Keiko sputtered angrily. He leaned backwards, out of slapping reach, and reached into a large bucket sitting next to him. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was holding. Her bag dropped to the ground. "You… you wouldn't!" 

"Willing to bet on it?" 

"But I'm defenseless! I don't have any to throw back!"

"I noticed." His grin grew even larger. Her eyes narrowed and her hands gravitated towards her hips. 

"Yusuke Urameshi," Keiko's tone was scolding as she stared him down. "If you throw a single one of those I'll personally see to it th…"

__

SPLAT!

Keiko pushed soaking strands of hair out of her face before glancing up at Yusuke one last time. He held up the next balloon a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

She ran. 

__

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

She had to admit Yusuke had great aim with moving targets. Her skirt was dripping wet along with the back of her shirt. Keiko needed to find shelter and find it fast. Unfortunately, there was none close by. She darted around the corner her shoes skidding on the sidewalk. For a minute she waved her arms frantically almost tumbling off balance. Another balloon hit her knocking her forward causing her ankle to swerve precariously. She jumped forward landing gracefully in the street stabilizing her legs. 

Yusuke halted behind her having swung over the windowsill and chasing after her… just in time to see the skid and the jump. He held his breath shocked at the maneuver, but still concerned. "Keiko?" He pulled her out of the street, his mind still vividly remembering his own misfortune with cars and roads. "Keiko, are you alright?" Panic dripped into his expression and voice. Her eyes stared up at him shocked. _Darn! I only wanted to have some fun, not injure her, or scare her!_

"I… I…" She trailed off and he could see the wheels turning in her head. 

"You jumped in the road." He prodded.

"My foot was about to twist."

"Why did you jump?"

"If I hadn't I would have fallen on my ankle." She stated calmly her eyes hazy. "When I was in the air I was able to straighten out my feet and land safely." Keiko shook her head thawing her brain. 

"That was some quick thinking." Keiko ignored the compliment focusing on a better goal. She leaned forward gazing into Yusuke's eyes. 

"Yes. I'm a fast thinker." She trailed one hand up his arm her eyes darkening. "But that's not all I'm fast at." Her voice turned husky and thick as she spoke. Keiko inwardly smiled at Yusuke's shiver. As suspected his grip on the large plastic container loosened and she grabbed it digging a balloon out as she darted backwards (away from the road) and threw it at him. It connected at point blank range hitting him smack dab in the center of his face.

Laughter echoed in the street at his dazed expression. He lifted his fingers curiously touching his face. Yep, he was hit and yes, Keiko hit him with his water balloons. She also distracted him and stole them right out of his grip. Another balloon hurled towards him. Reflexively he caught it only to have it explode in his hand spraying him with water. 

Eyes narrowed he sought out Keiko's. "You little trickster." Astonishment and pride wove through his voice as he stepped forward. 

__

SPLAT! 

He dodged the balloon as it left her hand and sped towards her. Before she could blink he had the bucket and was pelting her the balloons. Keiko squealed cursing his unfair advantages as she once again went on the defense and ran. He was behind making sure to thoroughly soak her uniform, all in all having a great time. 

__

Keep it up Yusuke. You'll have to reap what you sow. 

She vowed quietly as she spotted her goal. An abandoned water hose slowly filled up a mop bucket as the janitor rooted around for the soap to clean the sidewalks. She literally pounced on it waiting until Yusuke was in range before turning. Her thumb moved over the nozzle causing the water to squirt out in various directions. All of it catching Yusuke. 

For the first time that afternoon a genuine smile caressed the lips of the petite brunette as she lovingly soaked poor Yusuke Urameshi to the bone. 

A.&O.A Note (Aigroe's and Onitna's Author's Note)

Please review as always! 


	2. Eek! Our sad attempt at humor!

****

WARNING: This was written with the full intent of not being taken completely serious. If too much silliness by authors cause discomfort, nausea, or dizziness turn back now! 

Also, this fic is not meant to be taken seriously… okay?

(Aigroe: *whispers* Didn't you just say that? 

Onitna: *glances up* Did I?)

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?

WHY?

DID YOU NOT READ THE WARNING?

ARE YOU SURE YOU'VE READ THE WARNINGS?

IF YOU ENCOUNTER ANY STRANGE SIDE-EFFECTS IT IS NOT OUR FAULT! WE WARNED YOU!

STILL NOT TAKING US SERIOUSLY?

I BET YOU'RE WONDERING IF WE'VE EVEN WRITTEN A STORY AREN'T YOU?

STARTING TO THINK THE WHOLE STORY IS WARNINGS?

Oh, you haven't? 

Darn! And we were so sure our readers were gullible!

****

War of the Waters

(A sidefic to A Life's Debt or A New Beginning)

*Frog appears on screen and lets loose a loud Rriiibbbiiittt* 

"Brought to you by Onitna Incorporated." Onitna states pushing the frog out of the way. 

"Starring our special guest stars… the Janitor and the Squirrel." Aigroe replies waving over Onitna's shoulder. "Remember, no animals were harmed in the making of this story…" 

"…Just given really bad boo-boos." Onitna clears her throat as the credits roll on to the screen. 

****

Credits

Onitna as Writer

Aigroe as Companion Writer

"Hey, I thought I was the main writer here!" *Aigroe suddenly finds herself on the wrong end of the dreaded Slapcopyrighted by Keiko 2003*

"Ahm…" 

Larry the Mailbox as Mailbox 4177

Bob the Mailbox as Mailbox 4179

Jane Doe the Mailbox as Mailbox 4181

John Doe the Mailbox as Mailbox 4195

Jimmy the sanitation container as the large ominous glaring trashcan

Mary Jane as brown shoes (1)

Wendy as the cool breeze

Bubbles staring as the water balloons

Greg as an empty bucket

Rubber is the garden hose

Pulp as the note

Onitna: *twirls a tendril of hair around her index finger* "That's everyone right? … Right Aigroe?" 

Aigroe: *sprawled out on the floor swirly-eyed*

"Silence means consent…. ON WITH THE SHOW!" *giggles* "I always wanted to say that!" 

*curtains falls*

****

War of the Waters

(incase you didn't catch the title the first time)

*curtains open to reveal…*

Yusuke held his breath as an all-to-familiar brunette rounded the corner. She halted tugging the strap of the heavy bag higher up on her shoulder before continuing at a slow steady pace. She kept an eye on the mailboxes' numbers. 

4177

(Aigroe: Hey it's Bob!

Onitna: Shhh! People are trying to read the story!

Aigroe: Oo.. 

Onitna: Besides that's Larry.

Aigroe: Are you sure?) 

4179

(Onitna: That's Bob. *points at number 4179*

Aigroe: But I thought that was Jimmy!

Onitna: Jimmy's the trashcan. *pulls out credits* Ooo…Sorry, he's the large ominous glaring trashcan. 

Aigroe: I thought we only had one trashcan…

Onitna: *eyes widen* Then we don't have a petite friendly trashcan?

Aigroe: I guess not…

Onitna: WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?

Aigroe: *pats on the back* That's okay… we still have two more mailboxes to get to…

Onitna: *sniffles* My poor abandoned friendly trashcan.)

4181

The hastily written note had mentioned the house number 4195. So it had to be close by. 

__

T-minus five, and counting… 

Two brown shoes tread on the cracked pavement. 

(Aigroe: Hey! There's grass growing on the sidewalk! 

Onitna: *rushes over* Where? Where?

Aigroe: *points to crack in sidewalk* I think it's a daisy.

Onitna: Nope. That's a dandelion. 

Aigroe: *blinks* When did Dandelion get spines?

Onitna: *blinks* *blinks again* It's got a mouth! *pokes plant*

*Plant attacks Onitna's finger*

Onitna: *whips hand back and forth uprooting the killer plant* EEEKKK!!!! Get it off! Get it off! 

Aigroe: *laughing* Down Boy! )

Soft white socks wrapped around slender shins as she moved forward completely oblivious to the danger looming in her near future. (*thunder crackles and lighting flashes*) However she did notice a large ominous appearing trashcan that glared furiously at her. 

__

T-minus four…

A cold breeze played with the edge of the pleated light blue skirt making the heat of the dry day bearable. She turned coming to a stop, her back towards him. 

__

T-minus three…

Amber eyes scanned the grounds around her looking for the sole reason she was outside in the hot weather. A squirrel chattered angrily across the street disrupting the quiet atmosphere of the street. 

(Onitna: *glares at squirrel* This is a very dramatic part you know!

Aigroe: But… you wrote that in the script…

Onitna: Are you sure? *flips through script* Dang, I did. *brightens instantly* Well then. I'll just have to makes some changes. *pulls out pen*) 

__

T-minus two…

Pink lips parted as her eyes sparked angrily. Yusuke's arms extended over the windowsill, her brown hair only inches below him. A loud snap sounds across the street and the squirrel instantly shuts up. 

(Aigroe: *pokes squirrel with stick* 

Onitna: One… Two… Three… He's out!

Aigroe: *rolls eyes* Was that really necessary?) 

__

T-minus one…

"Yusuke better be out here. I didn't abandon a perfectly good…"

__

Drop-off… 

(Onitna: Spirit Bomb! KaBOOM! 

Aigroe: *starts backing away from Onitna*) 

A sudden shriek shattered the quiet atmosphere as it pierced through the silent air. 

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

She whirled water flinging in all directions from outraged form as a now empty bucket bounced on the grass. 

(Onitna: Greg crushed another plant! *displays a crumpled spiny plant with a mouth*

Aigroe: *stares*)

A cheeky grin appeared on the troublemaker's face as Keiko sputtered angrily. He leaned backwards, out of slapping reach, and reached into a large bucket sitting next to him. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was holding. Her bag dropped to the ground. "You… you wouldn't!" 

"Willing to bet on it?" 

"But I'm defenseless! I don't have any to throw back!"

"I noticed." His grin grew even larger. Her eyes narrowed and her hands gravitated towards her hips. 

"Yusuke Urameshi," Keiko's tone was scolding as she stared him down. "If you throw a single one of those I'll personally see to it th…"

__

SPLAT!

Keiko pushed soaking strands of hair out of her face before glancing up at Yusuke one last time. He held up the next balloon a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

She ran. 

__

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

She had to admit Yusuke had great aim with moving targets. Her skirt was dripping wet along with the back of her shirt. Keiko needed to find shelter and find it fast. Unfortunately, there was none close by. She darted around the corner her shoes skidding on the sidewalk. For a minute she waved her arms frantically almost tumbling off balance. Another balloon hit her knocking her forward causing her ankle to swerve precariously. She jumped forward landing gracefully in the street stabilizing her legs. 

Yusuke halted behind her having swung over the windowsill and chasing after her… just in time to see the skid and the jump. He held his breath shocked at the maneuver, but still concerned. "Keiko?" He pulled her out of the street, his mind still vividly remembering his own misfortune with cars and roads. "Keiko, are you alright?" Panic dripped into his expression and voice. Her eyes stared up at him shocked. _Darn! I only wanted to have some fun, not injure her, or scare her!_

"I… I…" She trailed off and he could see the wheels turning in her head. 

(Onitna: *pokes Hamster in Keiko's brain* 

Aigroe: *pulls her out of the main character's brain* What do you thing you're doing?! 

Onitna: For a minute there it looked like the wheel was spinning, but the hamster's dead! (2) 

*Hamster wakes up and frantically starts running*)

"You jumped in the road." He prodded.

"My foot was about to twist."

"Why did you jump?"

"If I hadn't I would have fallen on my ankle." She stated calmly her eyes hazy. "When I was in the air I was able to straighten out my feet and land safely." Keiko shook her head thawing her brain. 

(Onitna: I had that happen to me at gym. I was coming down the bleachers and my foot twisted. Since I was only a few steps away from the bottom I just jumped and straightened out in the air. 

Aigroe: *clears throat* I don't think anyone really cares… 

Onitna: Oo… Well…um… I guess I'll just shut up now then… *blushes*)

"That was some quick thinking." Keiko ignored the compliment focusing on a better goal. She leaned forward gazing into Yusuke's eyes. 

"Yes. I'm a fast thinker." She trailed one hand up his arm her eyes darkening. "But that's not all I'm fast at." Her voice turned husky and thick as she spoke. Keiko inwardly smiled at Yusuke's shiver. As suspected his grip on the large plastic container loosened and she grabbed it digging a balloon out as she darted backwards (away from the road) and threw it at him. It connected at point blank range hitting him smack dab in the center of his face.

(Onitna: *wonder's if the amount of gel in Yusuke's hair would keep it dry*

Aigroe: Gel is water repellant… in large quantities.

Onitna: Hmm… What do you think? No, you… Yes, you. No, sorry I'm talking to the person reading this and not reviewing. Do you know how long this took! How much effort went into this story? And you're not reviewing! Shame on you!

Aigroe: *clamps hand over Onitna's mouth* Really, does anyone know if Yusuke's hair would be water repellant?) 

Laughter echoed in the street at his dazed expression. He lifted his fingers curiously touching his face. Yep, he was hit and yes, Keiko hit him with his water balloons. She also distracted him and stole them right out of his grip. Another balloon hurled towards him. Reflexively he caught it only to have it explode in his hand spraying him with water. 

Eyes narrowed he sought out Keiko's. "You little trickster." Astonishment and pride wove through his voice as he stepped forward. 

__

SPLAT! 

He dodged the balloon as it left her hand and sped towards her. Before she could blink he had the bucket and was pelting her the balloons. Keiko squealed cursing his unfair advantages as she once again went on the defense and ran. He was behind making sure to thoroughly soak her uniform, all in all having a great time. 

__

Keep it up Yusuke. You'll have to reap what you sow. 

(Onitna: Aww… So Yusuke planted those spiny abominable plants!

Aigroe: I don't think that's what she's talking about…Actually, I know that's not what she's talking about. We wrote the story remember! 

Onitna: Ooo… *scratches back of neck sheepishly* I guess I kinda forgot…

Aigroe: *rolls eyes*) 

She vowed quietly as she spotted her goal. An abandoned water hose slowly filled up a mop bucket as the janitor rooted around for the soap to clean the sidewalks. She literally pounced on it waiting until Yusuke was in range before turning. Her thumb moved over the nozzle causing the water to squirt out in various directions. All of it catching Yusuke. 

For the first time that afternoon a genuine smile caressed the lips of the petite brunette as she lovingly soaked poor Yusuke Urameshi to the bone. 

A.&O.A Note (Aigroe's and Onitna's Author's Note)

1-Mary Janes are shoes. Usually dress up ones, but it's the only name like shoes I know… It's supposed to be funny… Oh, you didn't find it humorous… Well at least we tried… Right? 

2-The wheel's spinning, but the Hamster's dead, is just a popular saying that means someone stupid. 


End file.
